


Tell Me What You Want

by arrivee



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender Identity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Scomiche, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrivee/pseuds/arrivee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After some emotional sharing, Scott, the caring human he is, always asks Mitch what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfiction in years. Scott and Mitch may be OOC.

Scott and Mitch are sitting on their couch one evening watching _Spongebob_ and drinking chardonnay when Mitch tentatively asks Scott if he can talk to him about something.

“Scott, can we talk?”

Scott turns from the television, laughing at the last joke made in the show and responds, “Yeah Mitchy, what’s up?”

“I don’t really know how to start…” Mitch begins. Scott has already returned his attention back to the show, half listening to Mitch. “ _Scott_ …” Mitch urges. 

Scott looks back at Mitch and turns the volume down on the television, giving Mitch his full attention. Mitch pauses before speaking again. “As I said, I don’t know where to begin…”

Scott allows for silence to fill the room, and waits for Mitch to continue talking. “I’ve been thinking a lot about different things, and – well, I’m concerned it might change our relationship,” Mitch states finally.

“Thinking about what exactly?” Scott asks calmly.

“Uh… gender. Gender stuff…” Mitch answers, his voice trailing off. Again, Scott waits for Mitch to gather himself and continue speaking, providing him a reassuring look. “I don’t wholly feel as though my gender is male,” Mitch finally says.

Scott nods. “Can you explain to me how you feel?”

“I’ve – I’ve just been reading a lot recently. Gender is completely a social construction… I feel comfortable using both he/him and she/her pronouns… I just don’t want to be boxed in…” Mitch explains with pressured speech. His mind is working faster than his mouth can keep up, which forces Mitch to jump from topic to topic. Mitch’s hands are also moving rapidly in an attempt to further explain his thought process.

Scott gently grabs both of Mitch’s wrists. “Hey,” he says, softly, “You know how I feel about you. I will love you no matter what.”

Mitch stops talking, his gaze meeting Scott’s. Tears start to well up in his eyes, threatening to fall. “Really?” Mitch asks.

“Mitch, you know you are the most important person in my life. I will always support you,” Scott discloses, comforting Mitch.

Mitch pulls his wrists from Scott’s grasp and cups his mouth with his hands, letting out a soft cry. The tears that had been threatening to fall begin streaming down his cheeks. Scott simply wipes away the tears with his thumbs and presses a kiss to Mitch’s forehead. Scott then moves toward Mitch, and places his hand on the back of Mitch’s neck, encouraging Mitch to rest his head on his own chest. At this gesture, Mitch begins to cry aloud, and so Scott moves his other hand to Mitch’s back, where he begins to soothingly rub up and down. They stay in this position until Mitch stops crying, lifts his head, and presses his lips sheepishly to Scott’s.

Scott returns the kiss, his hands migrating upward to Mitch’s shoulders. When the kiss naturally breaks, Scott asks, nearly whispering, “Is that all?”

“Yeah,” Mitch responds. “I was afraid you would no longer find me attractive if I didn’t identify as male or something.”

“That is the most – the most ridiculous thing I’ve heard,” Scott says. Scott then closes the small gap between his mouth and Mitch’s, kissing Mitch again.

Mitch makes a guttural noise, and hungrily kisses Scott back. His tongue trails over Scott’s lips, requesting access. Scott happily allows Mitch to enter, their tongues meeting. “You’re amazing,” Mitch murmurs between them.

Scott shifts and lifts Mitch on top of him so that Mitch is straddling his hips. “Oh,” Mitch breathes, surprised by the sudden movement. Scott is quickly moving his hands to Mitch’s back, up under Mitch’s shirt. Mitch leans toward Scott, his mouth hovering at Scott’s neck. “Is this the right time, baby?” Mitch asks softly. 

Scott is kneading at Mitch’s back now. “I would think so,” Scott states. “Don’t our wine nights typically lead us in this direction?” Scott then swiftly lifts Mitch’s shirt over Mitch’s head, dropping it on the floor and exposing the smaller man’s chest.

Mitch feels warmth shoot throughout his lower stomach and groin, tingling pleasantly. “Scott…” Mitch moans, as he moves his hands up Scott’s neck, one of them momentarily finding grip in Scott’s hair.

Scott responds to Mitch’s touch. He leans forward and forces Mitch onto his back, clambering on top of him. Mitch gasps, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. Scott fumbles with the buttons that are holding up Mitch’s jeans. He lets out a small sound of frustration and asks Mitch, “Why don’t you wear zippered jeans like the rest of us?” 

“Because I’m not _like_ the rest of you, daddy.” 

“Right, how could I forget?” Scott responds in jest, rolling his eyes.

Mitch swats Scott’s hands away from his pants and starts undoing the rest of the buttons on his jeans himself, as Scott sits back and removes his own shirt. When Mitch begins to wiggle out of his pants, Scott tugs awkwardly at the legs to assist in taking them off. Once Mitch’s pants are in Scott’s hands, Scott stands up off the couch and drops them on the floor. Scott then peels his own pants and underwear off before climbing back over Mitch. 

“Are you okay?” Scott checks. Mitch nods yes.

Scott thrusts his hips forward, rubbing his already hard erection against Mitch’s. The friction from Mitch’s underwear causes Scott to shudder in pleasure. Scott leans forward, his lips hovering at the shell of Mitch’s ear and softly speaks, “Tell me what you want, babe.”

Mitch’s hands are feverishly running up and down the length of Scott’s back and neck. His senses are overwhelmed and gooseflesh is forming on his arms. “I – I want your fingers inside me,” Mitch murmurs coyly.

Scott groans in response, and moves to remove Mitch’s underwear. Mitch raises his hips upward, helping Scott with the process.

“You’re so beautiful,” Scott states, his eyes dilating. Scott then shifts himself off the couch and lifts Mitch into his arms. Carrying Mitch, Scott saunters toward Mitch’s bedroom, placing Mitch down on the bed.

Scott immediately starts pressing sweet, gentle kisses down Mitch’s jaw, moving along to his collarbone. Scott nibbles slightly at the delicate skin, marking it red, but not bruising it. Scott then motions for Mitch to grab the lube and condoms from the nightstand. Mitch releases himself from Scott, and reaches toward the drawer of his nightstand. Fumbling with the contents in the drawer, he eventually produces a tube of lube and some stray condoms, tossing the items toward Scott.

Scott coats his fingers in lube as Mitch positions himself, placing a pillow underneath his ass for comfort. Scott wastes no time inserting his index finger, which causes Mitch to let out a low whine. Scott holds there for a minute, waiting for Mitch to relax. When Scott observes the muscles in Mitch’s abdomen release, he begins rolling his wrist, applying even pressure with his finger. 

Mitch sighs when Scott sinks in a second finger, prompting Scott to ask, “Too much?”

“No… oh, _fuck_ ,” Mitch breathes, rocking into Scott’s fingers. 

Scott moves his two fingers inside Mitch in a rhythmic motion, angling them toward Mitch’s stomach, finding his prostate. Keeping his fingers inside Mitch, Scott brings his mouth to Mitch’s dick and takes him in down to the root. Tauntingly, Scott then removes his mouth, breathing on Mitch’s spit-slicked cock. The rush of air is cool, and Mitch trembles in response, pre-cum leaking from the tip. Scott continues fingering and stretching Mitch open as he places kisses to the inside of Mitch’s thighs.

Mitch grasps at the duvet cover and whines, “Get up here.”

Scott gingerly removes his fingers and starts kissing his way up Mitch’s stomach, throat, and jaw. Mitch moves his hands, cupping Scott’s face to kiss him messily with his tongue. “Please…”

“Please, what?” Scott asks playfully, kissing Mitch back. “Tell me what you want.”

“Please,” Mitch’s voice hitches, “Fuck me.”

Scott grins against Mitch’s mouth and stretches for a condom strewn on the bed. Mitch reaches up to grab the packet from Scott’s hands, his own hands trembling. Scott releases his hold on it, sits back, and allows Mitch to roll the condom down on his throbbing cock.

Scott is then palming more lube onto his cock and lifting each of Mitch’s legs above his shoulders. Mitch hooks his ankles behind Scott’s neck, securing himself in place. Scott positions the tip of his cock at Mitch’s hole and pushes the head in. 

Mitch moans, sweat forming at his temples. Scott repeats, almost tauntingly, “Tell me what you want, Mitchy.” 

“I want to you fuck me,” Mitch whines. “Please.”

Scott thrusts his hips forward into Mitch, looking Mitch directly in the eyes. Overwhelmed and unable to maintain eye contact, Mitch shuts his eyes and moans. Scott pauses momentarily, again waiting for Mitch to relax, before he starts to rock his hips back and forth against Mitch. 

Scott then presses forward, positioning his hands next to Mitch’s head. Mitch folds nearly in half, his face contorting in discomfort. Scott crushes his lips to Mitch’s, owning Mitch’s mouth with his tongue. Scott continues thrusting into Mitch in a delicious, syncopated rhythm. Scott’s cock grazes Mitch’s prostate every few thrusts. 

“Gonna cum, daddy,” Mitch manages, his balls tightening and heat rising.

Scott continues, unwaveringly, thrusting into Mitch. He pulls with his teeth on Mitch’s lower lip, whimpering. In an awkward movement, Scott interlaces the fingers of his left hand with the fingers of Mitch’s right above Mitch’s head. Scott thrusts into Mitch until Mitch cums hard and fast between them, Mitch’s vision speckling from pleasure as he tries to ride the wave of his orgasm. Scott rocks into Mitch through his orgasm, enhancing Mitch’s pleasure. 

Without warning, Scott cums thrusting into Mitch. Mitch reaches for Scott’s ass with his free hand, holding Scott deeply within him. Mitch closes the gap between their mouths, kissing Scott until Scott stops shuddering above him, spent.

Mitch winces as he releases his locked legs. Scott then gently pulls out of Mitch, gets up unsteadily, and quickly disposes of the condom into the trash.

Exhausted, Mitch remains on his back on the bed. Scott dotingly returns, cleaning Mitch’s sticky stomach with a washcloth. Scott presses a sweet kiss to Mitch’s abdomen before crawling back onto the bed, settling into Mitch’s side.

“I want you to hold me as we fall asleep,” Mitch states, before Scott asks what he wants again.

Scott places a single kiss to Mitch’s temple and hums, “Okay, Mitchy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I realize Mitch has not specifically made reference to his gender identity. I wrote this more because I have been contemplating my own gender identity recently. I have a pretty extensive background in sociology and social constructionism, and Mitch and Scott provided me some space to explore this in terms of gender. It clearly progressed beyond that (it progressed into porn, lets be real). I mean no harm to either Mitch or Scott in writing this.


End file.
